This invention is directed to an apparatus for multiple, simultaneous synthesis of organic compounds, particularly for the synthesis of compounds by solid phase chemical reactions.
Reaction blocks for the multiple, simultaneous synthesis of solid state organic compounds are known in the prior art. One such prior art apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,483, dated Jun. 28, 1994, to Cody et al., but it fails to teach or suggest the advantages and functions of this invention which are:
An apparatus for multiple, simultaneous synthesis of organic compounds using reaction tubes having top and bottom outlets whose bottom outlets are controlled by valves to selectively permit purging of the reaction tubes, introduction of bubbling gas for mixing and agitation, filtration to remove reactants and filtration to recover products cleaved from resinous solid supports;
An apparatus for the synthesis of organic compounds which selectively permits batch collection of spent reaction solvents or the discrete collection of the synthesized products;
An apparatus for the synthesis of organic compounds in an array in which sectional layers of the reaction block are removable and replaceable to provide alternately the disposal of indiscriminately mixed discharges from the reaction tubes and the discrete collection of the synthesized products filtered from the reaction tubes;
An apparatus for the synthesis of organic compounds in an array having obturators for the top outlets of the reaction tubes which are removable and replaceable to alternately provide pressurization of the reaction tubes and refluxing at ambient pressure during organic synthesis;
A reaction tube which improves the mixing of resinous solid supports by creating turbulence to maintain the resinous solid supports in suspension during reactions;
A reaction tube which limits the height of the vortex of solution in the tube during mixing and reaction to facilitate heating and refluxing during synthesis of compounds;
A reaction tube which permits bottom filtration of a synthesized product from the reaction tubes.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.